


Что ты делаешь?

by tier_wolf



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf





	Что ты делаешь?

— У тебя были когда-нибудь девчонки? — пьяно шепчет Пит, склонившись к самому уху Мэтта, доверительно обнимая его за плечи.   
— Сотня девчонок, — заверяет Мэтт, по привычке врёт — девочка у него была всего одна, да и то в тот раз как-то неловко и глупо всё получилось. — А у тебя?  
Пит не отвечает, и Мэтт вдруг задумывается, а видел ли вообще хоть раз девушек в их тесной мальчишеской компании. Кажется, нет. Но ведь не может Пит быть... Нет, он-то определённо не может.   
— Они клёвые, да? — продолжает Пит, но почему-то лезет руками Мэтту под футболку. Ладони у него горячие и шершавые, это приятно, но никак не вяжется с происходящим между ними разговором.   
— Что ты делаешь? — всё-таки спрашивает Мэтт, решив, что хоть один из них должен включить мозги, пока это не зашло слишком далеко.  
— Не знаю, — честно признаётся Пит. И, посмотрев в глаза долгим, проникновенным, пьяным взглядом, медленно сползает вниз, опускаясь на колени. Расстёгивает ширинку Мэтта, запрокинув лицо и глядя на него снизу вверх.   
У Пита синяк от виска на всю скулу, а губы сухие, все в мелких трещинках. Член от этого зрелища встаёт, как по команде.   
Что там с девчонками — так и остаётся неизвестным, но сосать Пит точно не умеет.  
Пытается протолкнуть сквозь губы член целиком, но получается едва ли наполовину. Постоянно отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться, и перехватывает рукой, неровно отдрачивая.   
Мэтт чувствует, что в обычное время кончил бы уже пару раз, но сейчас — на пьяную голову — не получается.   
Пит раздражённо ерошит короткий ёжик светлых волос, стягивает с себя куртку и бросает на пол рядом, позабыв, что они всё ещё стоят в прихожей, и здесь не особенно чисто.   
И начинает заново с пьяным упорством.   
— Быстрее, — просит Мэтт, чувствуя, что в таком медленном темпе они не добьются ничего.   
Пит протестующе скулит, потому что ему и так слишком много, у него и так едва получается, но всё-таки слушается.   
Мэтт кончает долго, но смазанно, неярко, недоумевающе глядя на неожиданно хрупкую шею Пита и торчащие из ворота кофты позвонки.   
— Ничего не было, ок? — доверительно просит Пит, поднимаясь на ноги и вытирая рукавом сперму с уголка губ. — Я просто очень пьяный.   
— Ага, — соглашается Мэтт. Так действительно проще — ничего не было, привиделось спьяну, плюнуть и забыть.   
Но он, вместо того, чтобы лечь на диване, почему-то идёт вслед за Питом в его спальню, и они падают на кровать, переплетаясь ногами.   
Он тянет руку к ширинке Пита, сжимает в ладони член сквозь ткань, но его тут же перехватывают за запястье.   
Пит мотает головой по подушке, не открывая глаза, но недовольно морщась.   
Кажется, так он и засыпает, держась за руку Мэтта.


End file.
